


[podfic] no road too winding

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Academia, Crossover, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Aut viam inveniam aut faciam. – I will find a way or I will make one."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no road too winding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no road too winding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26502) by pprfaith. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** minor spoilers for SG1 (season one)

**Length:**  00:10:56  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS_SG1_H%29%20_no%20road%20too%20winding_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
